An electroluminescence device is a kind of a self-luminous display device, which attracts common attention due to its wide viewing angle, high contrast and high response speed. With the growth of electroluminescence technologies, compared with inorganic electroluminescence devices, organic electroluminescence devices, such as organic light emitting diodes (OLED), can provide better luminance, lower power consumption, higher response speed and better color gamut, making them one of the mainstream devices in the current display market.